


Collateral Damage

by SwellDame



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwellDame/pseuds/SwellDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milady arrives in Pinon to help the tenants for a short time after they are abandoned by Athos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

One morning, Anne appeared to the people of Pinon emerging from the thick fog upon her black Friesian horse. The superstitious tenants believed she was a spectre at first, fore surely the Comtesse de la Ferre could not still be alive.

As the fog cleared and she rode closer to them, they realized she was no ghost or apparition of the mind. It was in fact her. Jeane, the inn-keeper’s daughter, was the one brave enough to approach her.

“Anne?” She called out, stroking the horse’s mane. She looked up at the regal woman on the saddle in her long blue cape and her face covered by the hood.

At the sound of her name, Anne shrugged off the hood and looked down with piercing green eyes that made Jeane drew in a sharp breath. She looked just as she remembered her except a blue ribbon was now obviously tied around her porcelain neck.

On the evening Athos condemned his wife to death, rumors reached Pinon that she was hung by the neck until dead. If she were to survive a hanging, Jean wondered, did the ribbon cover a scar?

“It’s Milady de Winter to you now.” Anne replied as if she didn’t remember their friendship at all.

“Here,” Jeane watched as the brunette reached into her cape and pulled out a velvet pouch. “This should be enough for now.”

The young woman felt the weight of the pouch in her hands - coins. She looked back at Anne, arching her brow. God knows the village needed it since Athos abandoned them, but how did she know and why would she care now that she is done with him?

“You shouldn’t be made to suffer for what transpired between Athos and I.” Anne explained.

“What happened?”

“It’s none of your concern.” She replied, her jaw clenched as if Jeane had punctured a deep wound.

“Anne…” Jeane stopped herself. She simply wanted the ability to confide in her old friend once more as they did before. But those days were in the past.

“I will return in one month’s time.” Anne pulled on the reins of her horse, bucked her heels and she rode off.

Jean watched her go with the dust kicking behind her shadow. She didn’t expect to see Anne again.

However month after month, she returned as promised. She always came with a velvet pouch of coins to help them through the month. Anne would barely speak a few words before she disappeared as quickly as she came. But one day, Jeane had terrible news to tell her.

“This will not do,” She shook her head as Anne dropped another pouch of coins into her hand.

“Too little?” Anne tried to hide the panic in her voice but it was too late. Jeane already detected it and it was comforting to know her friend wasn’t as cold as she tried to make her appearance.

“No, Renard wants the land. If the Comte does not return…” Jeane swallowed. She didn’t want to consider the outcome if their land was passed to Renard. He was the direct opposite of the quiet and firm Athos. Everyone had fond memories of when the Comte and Anne would pass through the village to take care of them.

But Renard was a vile man who had an equally wicked son which made Jeane and the tenants live in constant fear. The same could be said for Thomas and Catherine. No one was upset when they heard of Thomas’ death, but they did always find it suspicious that Anne was to blame.

Anne’s eyes swept over the tenants of Pinon. They were people who sought the help she could not give past the monthly allowance she delivered to them. She let them down; the disappoint began to sink into her heart.

“Damn him.” Anne cursed under her breath. Jeane didn’t know if she was referring to Renard or Athos. Perhaps both.

“I cannot help you,” She sighed, “But if you want to find the Comte, he’s at La Belle Sauvage tavern in Paris. He’s a frequent customer there. Always sits miserably to the side by himself. He won’t be hard to spot.”

Anne was prepared to ride without a moment’s hesitation when Jeane reached out and placed her hand over Anne’s gloved one.

“Thank you Anne.” The girl tried to smile in hopes of receiving one in return. “I hope you find peace and happiness somewhere someday.”

She was not prepared for Jeane’s kind words. Tears threatened to fall but Anne blinked them back.

“Send word if he does not come. There will be hell to pay if he doesn’t.” She said. Jeane nodded and let her go.

“Papa,” Jeane turned around, “Bring me our horse.”


End file.
